creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
The End, the Beginning, and Somewhere in Between
The End. The final words spoken. "I'm sorry." "Don't be." "No, I really am." She stares at him, eyes red and puffy from crying. He stares off into the night sky instead, his eyes brimmed with tears but he refuses to cry. He refuses to back down. "Look-" "No, it's ok. We're mutual on this." But they're not. No, not mutual at all. Because one still loves the other but the other loves another. And then one thing lead to another, and there was fights and unhappiness and this monster in their hearts, tearing and clawing, and they don't know what to do about it. "I'm sorry. So, so sorry." It's all she's been saying after she told him the news, after she told him what she did, after she told him that this relationship cannot survive. She feels pathetic. She feels guilty. But most of all, she feels angry. Angry at herself, the world, and the monster in her heart, tearing and gnawing, but she doesn't know what to do about it. He could feel the bench shake and hear her sobs, but he refuses to back down. Not a single tear. He takes a deep breath and lets it out, and he could see his own breath. "You don't need to be." "But I am." "You can't be." A sniffle and a sad sigh. "Why not?" "Because you deserve happiness, and if he could give you happiness, then you won't need to be sorry. I'll be happy too." He looks up at the stars again. Since when did New York have so many stars in the sky? There was silence. He spoke again. "I love you. That means I should let you go, and if you don't come back, that means you've found someone better. So there. I'm letting you go now." He stood up and began to leave. "Wait." He stood still, though his back was to her. His eyes were brimmed with tears, but he refuses to cry. He refuses to back down. "Somewhere in between, though, you loved me, right?" Silent. "I still do. Did you think I didn't?" It was more of a tired statement then a challenge. "No. I just thought you've given up." He looked down at the ground and closed his eyes. "You don't give up on your true love." She chuckles in disbelief and at herself. "I'm not your true love. Trust me. I'm just a horrible, horrible person." He laughs in disbelief. He takes a long breath in through his nose. "No. No, you're the most perfect person in the world." Silence. Out of so many in this conversation, this one was the worst. "I wish you luck. And happiness." Her voice breaks. "D-don't wish me anything, please." He laughs and he could see his breath again. "I hope, I really do, that you find your soulmate." He walks away, leaving her. Leaving everything. A single tear slid down his cheek. He backs down. ---- She sees him sitting at there secret spot, the hill top that over looks everything. "Hey." "Hey-llo." She takes a sit beside him. He was leaning against the big old sycamore tree. She looks over to him. "So what brings you here?" He shrugged. "Things." A smirk forms on her lips. "What kind of things?" He smiles and turns to look at her. "Love things, I guess." "Oh." He turns back to look at the city light again. She stares up at the stars. Since when did New York City have that many stars in the sky? His voice snaps her out of her thoughts. "Yesterday, did that mean anything to you?" She looks back down at him and stares at him right in his eyes. She stares up at the night sky again. "There's a lot of stars out tonight." "Hm," he says. She looks back down and sees him looking down at his hands and fiddling with his thumb. She opens her mouth and closes it again. "Yeah." He looks at her in surprise. She clears her throat. "Yeah, yes, it did." He looks back down at his hands again. "It did?" She laughs. She swears she's so happy she could cry. "That truth or dare game was the best thing that's ever happened." He laughs too. "It was, wasn't it?" "Thank god for our friends." He shakes his head. "Thank god for our friends." Her head leans in and onto his shoulder. It was her turn to look down and fiddle with her hand. "So, what are we doing now?" He looks over. "I can visit." She laughs. "And Skype every other day?" "Yeah." "Hm." She feels something touch her hand and then felt fingers intertwining hers. She looks down, and then back up at him. Their eyes meet. She smiles. He smiles. The Beginning. Category:Cellofreak